


Breathe, Stevie

by Mimsys



Series: Tipping the Scales [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asthma, Asthma attack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Motorcycles, Protective Bucky Barnes, mama bear barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little scene that didn't fit in the first fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe, Stevie

_”James Barnes, please report to the field.”_

It’s not a strange request, although it’s always unsettling to hear your name over the intercom; Bucky plays football and Coach Coulson likes to talk to run through drills with him but it’s the off season right now and during class besides. So he doesn’t hesitate in standing up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, and bolting out of the classroom. At the door leading from the indoor gym to the track and field beyond, there’s a whole class of students milling about in shorts and t-shirts. Gym, then, and now Bucky vaguely recalls that Steve’s supposed to be in P.E. this period. He doesn’t see the blond in the crowd and that only makes him more nervous, as does Steve’s name on the lips of the students as he pushes through them.

He sees Coulson first, crouched with his back towards the doors, and Sam kneeling beside him, bent over - _no_. Steve, skin flushed as he clutched at his throat, trembling visibly even from the distance. Sam looks up at his approach, looking frightened, but Coulson’s too busy trying to soothe the blond to do so.

“Does he have his inhaler on him?” Bucky asked sharply, falling to his knees with the others once he’s close enough, running one hand carefully through the other’s hair to reassure him. “What happened?”

“It’s dead.” Sam replied, swallowing hard, “Out of doses. He pushed himself too hard, tried to keep up with me. It’s happened before, but it usually passes on its own.”

Steve tilted his head, just seeming to notice Bucky’s arrival, and he’s tense and shaky, gasping for short, shallow breaths. The brunet shushed him gently, letting his backpack fall to the ground beside him so he could dig through it and find the emergency inhaler he kept with him at all times. He presses it between Steve’s lips but he’s unsteady, unable to breathe in much, and blue eyes were wet with pained tears. “I know, Stevie, it’s got to hurt.” Bucky murmured softly, shaking the inhaler and placing it back against the other’s mouth. “But I need you to breathe, Stevie, okay? Deep breaths, it’s okay.”

It takes almost half an hour to get him breathing steadily and Coulson sends Sam to tell the rest of the class to go dress back out and wait for the bell to ring. When he returned, Steve was curled up against Bucky, still gasping for breath and moaning softly but _breathing_ , however unsteadily. “Can you take him home?” Sam asked softly, leaning down to pet Steve’s hair gently, more to reassure himself than the other now. “His father’s not home this week; it should be okay.”

And that’s how Bucky finds himself carrying a trembling blond in his arms out to the parking lot. Steve’s legs are curled around his waist, arms looped around his neck, and he’s clutching at his inhaler, cradling it between their chests. When they get to the bike, Bucky managed to maneuver them so that he didn’t have to set down the other, cradling the Steve to his chest. “Breathe, Stevie.” He murmured softly, shifting the other closer, dipping his head to nuzzle against the smaller teen’s shoulder. “I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed!


End file.
